Library/Diary of Torch Scorcher
OLDDDDDDDD Features * Torch * Rad Diary of Torch Scorcher Day 1 – 5/5/2007 (Age 10) I am scared. Please help me! I don’t know where I am. This is just a small, empty room. Help please, my head is hurting. Come quick! Anyone! Day 2 – 6/5/2007 So, this notepad isn’t meant for me to write my calls for help. I had to learn that the hard way. I spent yesterday calling for help with no response until this Watermaren walked into my room carrying scissors. he told me to shut up and he tried to cut my flames*, but I didn’t let him so I burned his hands, but in return he accidentally made a cut on my chest, it’s nothing special but it still hurts a lot. ((*Flames – Firemaren hair)) Day 3 – 7/5/2007 My cut has healed a bit and I spent the whole day crying yesterday. I want to go home but I can’t do that. I haven’t even been able to eat anything from the meal they put in front of the door. It’s only a piece of bread with salad and a cup of water. I only drink the water because it tastes nice. Though I tried to clean the blood from my cut with it but it started burning a lot. P.S.: I have been told to write all my day’s events in here. Why is that? IF YOU ARE READING THIS, PLEASE LET ME GO, I PROMISE I’LL BEHAVE. Day 4 – 8/5/2007 The Watermaren with the scissors came back and tried to cut my flames again, this time I burned his feet and that made him run away, but this time I didn’t win. Water started falling from the ceiling and it hit me. I think I fainted because I really can’t remember what happened and today when I woke up, my hair was pitch black and my flames were all gone. I feel so weak and cold, I tried to eat something but I just want to die so that I can see my parents again, well, not father because he must be really angry at me for not being nice to his girlfriends. But I want to see mom, I always felt like she didn’t like me but I wanted to see her so that I could tell her how much I love her. Father wouldn’t be happy. Day 5 - 9/5/2007 Today was rather calm I guess, though I had another nightmare, father was after me and tried to kill me with a knife, it was really scary and the Watermaren was there too. I’m bored and I don’t know what I can do, so I tried to draw on the walls with the pen but the walls are made of a weird material, it’s like glass and metal mixed together… Have I described this room yet? It’s like an empty, cold, uncomfortable rectangle… all the walls are made of the glass metal material and so is the floor, there’s a metal door full of locks and a large black rectangular window on top of it. I don’t know why, but I always feel like I’m being watched. I wonder if anyone can see me there. I just tried to wave but I got no response, I’m going to stop writing now, my pen is starting to fail and I feel really weird, I can barely do any fire with my hands, only a tiny flame. Maybe I’m dying? I’ll just write my name here, In case my memory goes away. Torch Blackburn Scorcher Day 6 – 10/5/2007 I can’t believe it! When I woke up, I found a new pen, maybe they really are reading my texts! I wonder if I write a song for them, they’ll let me go… Dear Watermaren I know what I did was wrong But I’m just a small maren And I can’t write a song Please let me go Please let me go I promise I’ll behave I promise I’ll behave You feed me everyday Yet you try to cut my flames Yay I take the blames For being bad This is so much harder than it looks. I think I’ll give up even if it sounded really good in my head. Maybe I should start to write more songs? Maybe stories too? It’s better than to be here bored. Day 7 – 11/5/2007 ' '''I woke up startled today. I heard a scream outside, like if there was maren getting hurt outside, I heard someone getting closer to my door, so I pretended to be asleep, but failed, it was the Watermaren. He told me that if I ever tried to flee, I would have the same destiny as that other screaming maren. I’m really scared. I don’t know what happened and I don’t want to know either. '''Day 8 – 12/5/2007' I feel so lonely today, I just want someone to talk with, sadly I can’t create imaginary friends no matter how much I try, every other young maren can do it, why can’t I? I want someone to make me some company, or just to cuddle… anything, I want to feel warm once again, take the cold away for me. I think I’m getting sick. Day 9 – 13/5/2007 Everything’s hurting, my head, my chest and my whole body, I think I caught a cold and the outfit I’m forced to wear isn’t helping, it’s just a grey t-shirt with a water symbol and black shorts, maybe I have a fever. Anyway I think I just proved myself that I truly am being watched, I saw something move in that black window and later that Watermaren came into the room with some strange liquid which he claimed to be medicine, it tasted horrible but at least the pain slightly disappeared, I’m going to sleep again, I’m not in the mood for writing. Day 10 – 14/5/2007 Ten days… I’ve been here for ten days… It feels like it was a month ago. I’m still a bit sick, but not as much as yesterday, not to mention that I puked on the floor and the Watermaren got mad at me. What was in that medicine? Though today has been normal I’m still in need of company, I don’t have any ideas for stories so what can I do? Day 11 – 15/5/2007 ' '''Once upon a time, there was a boy, the boy was really small and people would make fun of him for that. One day the boy got kidnapped and locked in a room for the rest of his life, but one day he grew up and became strong and brave so they let him leave because he had water and fire powers but never knew, so, he was too strong to be there. When he left everyone wanted to be his friend and he got married and got 3 kids then he lived happily ever after. '''Day 12 – 16/5/2007' ' '''But the story wasn’t over yet, because the boy’s only weakness was… SUGAR AND SWEETS! A spy gave him a pie and he got really sick, so his family, his friends and everyone came to visit him, but the boy wasn’t going to make it, and in the same day he died. Everyone was really sad but when they looked at the sky, he had grown wings and could control every element, fire, Air, Water and Earth, and also the light and the darkness. The boy was now a super hero and his family was really proud of him because he would always defeat evil and help those in need. The End. '''Day 13 – 17/5/2007' I just reread that story I wrote yesterday, I wish I could be a super hero too, I want to write more stories but I ran out of ideas. Day 14 – 18/5/2007 I spent the whole night awake, trying to come up with new stories but nothing came out, so I’m still a bit sleepy, yet startled because today I let the cup of water fall, and I accidentally cut myself with the glass, the Watermaren was ordered to clean it and he kept glaring at me, I wish we could be friends, though I’m sure he doesn’t think the same. I heard a voice calling him from another room, apparently his name is Rad Wave, but I’d rather stay silent, I don’t want him to hurt me, he doesn’t look too patient. Day 15 – 19/5/2007 ' '''I’m still trying to come up with a name for my super hero, I’m thinking of RockWater WindFlames, obviously he was really dumb to know that he could control all the elements because he would never pay much attention to his name. Everyone has flaws, no? I also did a drawing of him, but it’s not that good and sadly I can’t colour it, but I can say that one of his eyes is red and blue while the other’s grey and brown, it’s like fire, water, wind and earth, all together, he’s a very special maren. '''Day 16 – 20/5/2007' I’m so tired of bread with salad! Who came up with this stuff anyway?! I threw the bread at the wall and I simply refused to touch it, of course that Mr. Wave came in angry, asking why I did that. I think it’s his job to watch me and take care of me, even though that’s super creepy. I demand something different to eat, but apparently, he’s not responsible for the meals and he refuses to ask because according to him, I’ve been rude?! He’s lying! I’m tired of being here! Let me out! I’m not a child anymore! I can take care of myself! Day 17 – 21/5/2007 I don’t know why I was so angry yesterday… Probably not enough sleep? Or have I been having too many nightmares? I apologized to Mr. Wave today, but I don’t think he heard me or if he did, he didn’t seem to care. I feel horrible now! I’m a terrible maren! I wish I could be like RockWater, he’s nice and brave, and he’s never rude to anyone, that’s why everyone likes him, except for the bad guys because they’re jealous of how special he is. I’m so tired. I think I’m going to take another nap. Day 18 – 22/5/2007 Name – RockWater WindFlames Gender – Male Species – ¼Firemaren, ¼Watermaren, ¼Windmaren, ¼Earthmaren Likes – His family, his friends, helping others, his girlfriend and his three daughters Dislikes – Bad guys, those who are bad to others, things with sugar, sweets and candy I just finished writing some stuff about RockWater, I’m going to draw his girlfriend and his daughters when I get more ideas. I think that maybe he’s my new imaginary friend, but only on my head, because I can’t see him anywhere. I want him to be my friend. Can I be brave and happy like him? Day 19 – 23/5/2007 ' '''So today’s meal was slightly different, it was bread and mushrooms. Why mushrooms?! Why bread?! I just want something like a large piece of meat or anything… It’s so tiring to be here, I just ate the bread and threw out the mushrooms, there’s no way I’m going to try to eat that, they have such a deadly colour and it’s like you’re eating a piece of rubber. No! No! No! '''Day 20 – 24/5/2007' More mushrooms today, it seems like my complaints were ignored, I never wanted salad so badly in my life. Mr. Wave came into the room and said I was being a spoiled brat for complaining, but no, I just don’t like mushrooms! It’s different, okay?! Day 21 – 25/5/2007 ' '''I built a tower with the mushrooms today. I’m so proud of myself, but Mr. Wave didn’t seem to like it. '''Day 22 – 26/5/2007' I keep having nightmares with my dad, I’m sure that if he saw me right now, he would hit me for getting into trouble… I never wanted this… He would be very angry. After all… his death was my fault, wasn’t it? I didn’t want to hurt him, it was an accident… Tomorrow I’ll write exactly what happened, maybe the ones who are reading this will understand. I’m tired. But at least, my salad sandwiches are back, I’m happy now. Day 23 – 27/5/2007 So this is what I remember… It had been 4 years since my mother died and I was doing small tribute for her. Since she loved candles, I decided to fill the house with those. I remember that father was in his room with a girl I never saw before and I now feel sorry for her… because of all the ones I met, she was the only one who had been nice to me. I remember putting a candle in each room, though there must have been an accident, maybe one of the candles fell, because it smelled like something was getting burned and the house was setting getting on fire so I decided to run outside. And when I was out, the house simply fell down, I was confused because I couldn’t see father anywhere, nor the other girl, only fire and flames, and broken walls along with the melting candles. Needless to say that this wasn’t on my plans, but I couldn’t help being happy to know that he was gone. Father was gone. Father had always treated me bad. Father would always hit me when mad. Father never loved me, no matter how much I tried. I liked you, but at the same time… I didn’t. You were my only protector, but also my biggest nightmare. I remember that I started laughing but I was crying at the same time. He was gone. I heard some whispering sounds and I looked behind me, a group of Watermaren was staring at me in silence, I asked for help but all I remember was that they hit me and I fainted… and when I woke up, I was here. Will anyone understand my reasons? But I’m a killer now… There’s no doubt… I should die too. Day 24 – 28/5/2007 Every day is the same thing… over and over again… For how much longer will I have to stay here? Day 25 – 29/5/2007 I can’t stop crying today, I want to hug someone, I’m not even joking. My heart is hurting and all I want is someone to be with me. I’ll ask Mr. Wave for a hug. Just that would be enough. Day 26 – 30/5/2007 Mr. Wave didn’t appear yesterday and I’m still feeling depressed but today he came back and asked why I was crying and all I did was ask for a hug, but he didn’t even let me get closer. He told me he was once attacked by a maren who wanted to get close to him for similar reasons. But it’s not my intention… I’m even sadder now. This sounds so ridiculous, but it’s true, please don’t joke. Day 27 – 31/5/2007 I tried to sing a song I came up with, though my voice and my accent don’t help. You’ve always been mean You’ve been bad to me You tried to kill mom And made me want to flee You made me your slave Working night and day Some maren please save Me some day This sounds slightly better than my first song, I might continue this. Maybe someday I’ll become a talented singer. Update – Mr. Wave came into the room and said that I don’t have a good singing voice. He’s always so mean but maybe he’s right. I’ll just try to practice more. I’ll make everyone proud of me! Day 28 – 1/6/2007 ' '''I’m so scared right now! Mr. Wave accidentally let my door unlocked and I tried to walk out of my room. All I saw was an extremely cold corridor with doors like my own. The worst part was that I could hear the crying and the screaming from the other prisoners, I’m still terrified. I couldn’t stand being there so I ran back to my room and the door simply closed itself. I never noticed how warm my room was until now. Hopefully no one saw me… I’d hate to get in trouble… And I just remembered what Mr. Wave said about that other screaming maren, he’s so scary… I hope he doesn’t hurt me. '''Day 29 – 2/6/2007' I forgot that my texts are being read so I got in trouble, but they said that my punishment wasn’t going to be that bad because I came back and didn’t actually escape and I came back. I’m glad that they forgive me. Day 30 – 3/6/2007 I almost can’t breathe right now! They activated some kind of artificial rain on my room for two hours straight! I don’t know how this thing is dry but I don’t care either! Instead of torturing of me, why don’t you just kill me already?! I’m so cold right now! I want a lava bath! Day 31 – 4/6/2007 Thirty-One days counts as a month, right? It’s too long, please let me out! That or just kill me! Day 32 – 5/6/2007 ''' I broke another water glass today then proceeded to make cuts all over my body, and I got a big one on my chest. They’re all bleeding and hurting, but at least I’ll die, no? The blood has a weird taste and I think I’ll lay down a bit, I’m feeling dizzy. '''Day 33 – 6/6/2007 I don’t know for how long I slept but today I woke up and noticed that my large cuts were covered in bloody bandages and the small ones have healed. IS THIS SOME KIND OF CRUEL JOKE?! Also if you’re wondering why I didn’t break another cup it’s because now my cups are made of paper. It’s so unfair! Day 34 – 7/6/2007 Entry this day Day 35 – 8/6/2007 Everyday’s getting more and more messed up! Guess what happened? I had a blood loss and I was really close to dying! I’ll explain. Remember when I said that I woke up covered in bandages? Well I took them off and the cut on my chest was still bleeding a lot. I sat down and a group of Watermaren (Including Mr. Rad) came to my room, but some of them looked like doctors. Why is everyone giving so much importance to my life now?! I don’t know, but they took me to a room and they made me take a shot! It hurt… Really did but then I felt numb. It was probably those shots that make you fall asleep because I’m still sleepy. I’m back here and now most of my cuts, specially my chest, have stitches on them and I’m not allowed to touch them. There’s a Watermaren in my room at the door. He’s right now glaring at me and watching all the moves I make, he’s so scary, please make him go away! I can’t sleep with him watching! Day 36 – 9/6/2007 I could barely sleep with that scary maren staring at me, I had to turn my back at him but then I had a vision that when the lights turned off, he was going to turn into a scary ghost and catch me. I also had a really scary nightmare with him, but when I got up, he had left. I feel so relieved now… Day 37 – 10/6/2007 It’s so hard to move like this. The stitches hurt and the bandages are too tight so I can’t take them off! I can only move my hands a bit but it’s still hard to write. But now I’m thinking… What’s the point of writing this? Maybe they’re just silently torturing me… Day 38 – 11/6/2007 The stitches are still hurting a lot and I’ve been told that they’ll only be removed in a week or two and that’s going to take forever! And they are hurting now! Day 39 – 12/6/2007 I treated Mr. Wave by his first name today, but he got mad at me for doing so. I’ll just treat him by his last name. He’s more comfortable with that. I asked him the reason for why I am here. He said that it was for me to be fixed. I didn’t understand what he meant with that. Day 40 – 13/6/2007 Mr. Wave must be getting tired of me for asking so many questions because today he called me a scorching pain in the head. Actually, he didn’t really say that… He said a bad word but I decided to write head instead of the other thing. Didn’t his family teach him manners? Category:Library